


第二次-36

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [36]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-36

「哥，一定要讓尹知恩做嗎？」

早晨知勳坐在床邊跟凈漢通電話

「一定！」

「就只是開記者會澄清而已，哥做也行啊」

凈漢走下勝哲的店面坐在自己的專屬位置

「這是知恩欠你的，如果她當初沒有冒用你的名義後面就沒有這些事了」

「哥，我不想在繼續僵持下去了，我只想趕快息事寧人，讓知恩開記者會太麻煩了」

「又不是你麻煩，既然你把這事交給我了，我就會替你辦好」

「可是……」

「沒有可是，我決定好了，不會改變注意，而且這是給知恩的一個贖罪的機會，不然等到以後事情結束，她後悔了卻已經沒有機會，她會一輩子過不去那個坎」

「我贊成凈漢哥喔」

順榮不知道何時醒過來的，突然從後頭抱住知勳

「看吧順榮都說他贊成了，反正你不用出面，一切有我」

「……好吧，哥你終究還是關心這個妹妹的，不要逼太緊了，也不要讓她在記者會說太詳細，能夠澄清就好，尹知恩真的不願意的話，就哥開吧」

知勳最後還是答應了，他覺得凈漢哥說的有道理，況且他是最聽他凈漢哥的話的

「知勳真是個好哥哥」

順榮靠在知勳的肩膀上，鼻子埋在他的脖頸汲取知勳的味道

「說什麼啊」

「我說……知勳真香」

順榮了解知勳，說要報仇其實知勳根本狠不下心，不過是讓傷害他的那些人的生活過得沒以前那麼揮霍沒以前的自由自在罷了，實質的傷害根本沒做，現在想要息事寧人也是不想再讓自己的生活不開心，但拉不下臉承認他心軟了，順榮心裡明白自然不會去戳破

「好想一整天都抱著我們知勳」

知勳轉頭對上順榮的唇，主動的親吻，互相品嚐彼此可口的嘴唇，吻的忘我，最後相視而笑，甜蜜的氣氛充滿整個房間

凈漢放下手機，輕輕笑著

「傻孩子，明明就是你心軟了」

「誰心軟了？吶，可可」

勝哲放下下每天都會替凈漢泡的可可，在他對面坐下

「知勳啊，說什麼要報仇，到底他不過事高高抬起，輕輕放下而已，狠不下心」

勝哲也跟著微笑

「知勳就是這樣可愛不是嗎，親情這種東西，他們對知勳沒有，但知勳還是有的，誰都說不透親情的奧妙」

「呀，你什麼時候這麼哲學了啊？」

凈漢拿起可可小啜一口

「本來就這樣好嗎，你沒發現而已，好喝嗎？」

「一如既往的好喝」

「那是不是要給我點獎勵啊，我天天都給你弄那麼好喝的可可」

勝哲向前嘟起嘴討吻，但被凈漢拒絕，直接用手推回去

「不行，我媽看到不好」

「凈漢……」

自從凈漢媽媽住在這裡之後凈漢就一直保持距離，他們已經有整整一天沒抱抱一天沒親親了

凈漢當然是逗他的，他才不會怕媽媽反對，如果會怕，就不會跟勝哲在一起了

趁著勝哲氣餒的要走開時，把他拉回來，捧著臉吧唧一記響吻，惹得勝哲直直傻笑

順榮開著車帶著知勳，穿過層層媒體包圍，來到郊區的一間甜點店

「呀，來這裡幹嘛，我不愛吃甜的你不知道嗎？」

順榮走在前頭拉著知勳的手

「我知道啊，我今天帶你來見一個愛吃的弟弟」

「誰啊？」

「你也認識」

還沒等順榮介紹，裡頭看到他們抵達就跑到門口的人，興奮的叫喚

「哥！這裡！！！」

「金珉奎？」

知勳一眼就認出這個比他高了20幾公分的男人，還是一如既往的像個大狗狗看到人就興奮

「知勳哥，好久不見！！」

抓著知勳的手激動的上下晃動，用全身表現他的開心

「金珉奎你太激動了，放手」

知勳一貫的霸氣語氣命令

「哇～就是這個語氣，我太想念了」

順榮只是在一旁笑著，這時珉奎終於注意到順榮

「順~榮~哥~」

特意拉長尾音表達他的親切，大力的擁抱順榮，在頭頂蹭蹭撒嬌

知勳在一旁看著心裡有點不是滋味，權順榮怎麼可以被別人抱著

被抱在懷裡蹭了半天，順榮才出聲

「好了好了，快點進去好嗎」

「好好好，走吧」

往店裡走珉奎從沒有停下他的嘴直到坐下還繼續說

「哥，我跟你們說，這裡的蛋糕超級好吃，甜而不膩，入口即化」

「我先點了所有我想吃的，你看這個好可愛，這個巧克力口味一定很好吃」

知勳跟順榮看著滿桌蛋糕算是驚呆了，接下來就是看著珉奎把這桌甜點一點一點的消滅，兩人喝著飲料，聽著滔滔不決得講話，嘴巴根本停不下來

「哥，這個超好吃，啊~」

期間珉奎餵了順榮一塊蛋糕，知勳看著心裡多了一些煩躁

吃完整桌蛋糕，還沒結束接著喝飲料，知勳顯得有些不耐煩他已經在這裡看他吃了半天蛋糕了，順榮則是一臉寵溺看著弟弟開心吃的樣子

「知勳哥能回來真是太好了，順榮哥終於不是臭著臉陪我吃甜點了」

「你之前也有這樣陪他？」

知勳有點驚訝，他都不知道

「是啊，我還陪他喝過酒呢」

還沒等順榮回答珉奎搶先回應了，順榮完全插不進話

「喝酒？」

「對啊，知勳哥不見了，順榮哥傷心常常喝酒，每次都喝到爛醉，還哭的跟小孩一樣」

說到這知勳的臉色明顯暗了下來，順榮知道這個太敏感了，趕緊清個嗓轉移話題

「咳...咳..，我讓你查的人你查了沒?」

「哦~當然查了」

珉奎從包裡拿出一袋資料，是那位紀董事的個人資料、通訊紀錄還有近三個月的行蹤

「這位紀董事，是紀氏老闆的堂弟，這個老闆沒有親生兄弟姊妹，所以很疼這個弟弟，紀董事就是靠他堂哥給他的錢投資了一些公司，眼光不錯在一些不錯的企業都有股權」

「那為什麼這次會針對順榮，聽起來他是個有獨見的人，即使思想傳統也不至於這樣吧」

從投資屢屢獲利這方面看來他應該是個有智慧的人，知勳實在想不透他到底有什麼企圖

「這就要說到另外一個人了，從通訊紀錄上來看，他最近最常聯絡的人是他的姪子，也就是堂哥的兒子紀侒樺，因為堂哥的人情，他對於紀侒樺是只要能幫就幫的態度，這次就是紀侒樺指使的」

「紀侒樺?他跟我們有仇嗎?」

「我連他是誰都不知道」

順榮簡直滿臉問號，知勳也好不到哪去，到底一個素未謀面的人為何要這樣對付他們

珉奎又從包裡拿出另一份資料

「我讓人深入調查一下，查到底唯一一個有關聯的就是，尹知恩」

「尹知恩?」

「他正在追求尹知恩，而且前面知勳哥被爆出綁架事件也是紀侒樺在背後操縱的，似乎尹知恩為了堵住綁架集團的嘴想要跟他借錢，被他順藤摸瓜，跟知勳哥的大伯父還有二伯母串通的」珉奎把它查到的所有事情都一一說出來「可是我還是想不透為什麼他要對付你們」

「渴嗎」順榮把自己的飲料推到珉奎面前「原因很簡單，因為知恩討厭知勳，還因為知恩喜歡我，我說的對吧知勳?」

知勳沒有回答，眼睛直直盯著珉奎手上順榮的飲料看

「既然都解開了，順榮哥要我做什麼反擊嗎?」

「什麼都可以嗎?」

「當然!要不是有順榮哥，我早就被抓回去接班了，因為有你我才可以去做我想做的事」

沒錯珉奎就是金氏的接班人，本來要接班了，但是自家老頭看中順榮，珉奎才得以暫時逃離接班路線，晚幾年在接班，他把握機會，當了雜誌記者，採訪很多人物，趁機拓展人脈，現在他已經是總編輯了，這些都多虧有順榮，所以珉奎非常願意幫順榮做事情

「那就以牙還牙，以眼還眼吧，據我所知他過去不太乾淨，把那些挖出來，我要讓他身敗名裂」

「哇!這得狠勁，帥!」

珉奎豎起大拇指讚賞順榮，順榮驕傲地在下巴比了個七

「那是當然」

「那~順榮哥~」珉奎它著順榮的手，用臉亂蹭「我做的這麼好，你獎勵我一下，我們一起取去遊樂園玩好不好」

「有還沒結束，就要討獎勵了?」

順榮忍不住吐槽

「那個一定會做好的嘛~拜託~」

「好啦，這就是你約在郊區的目的吧」

順榮用力的揉珉奎的頭

「離樂園近多方便阿」

「知勳，好不好?」

知勳心想"你們不是都決定好了，我跟根本插不了話，還問我幹嘛"心理的火苗有點燃的趨勢

「隨便」

知恩坐在凈漢面前，這是難得的場面

「找我什麼事」

「我就不廢話了，我要你開澄清記者會，關於綁架事件」

「什麼?」知恩疑惑她現在聽到的話「你瘋了嗎?要我幫李知勳澄清，我又不是傻子，幫他澄清不就等於讓他繼續欺負我們」

「你先聽完這個再決定要不要說這種話」

凈漢播放從順榮那裏拿到的錄音

知恩一聽瞪大了眼睛，隨己搶過來並刪除

「你不會天真地以為我沒有備份吧」

「你怎麼會有.......」

「知道了又如何，你做過的事情，沒有人能改變，我相信要說欺負知勳沒有你們的十分之一」凈漢嚴肅地看著知恩「這是給你的贖罪的機會，記者會你必須開」

「如果我不呢」

「那這段錄音就會公諸於世，還知勳清白，而你、二嬸、綁架集團，都會成為階下囚」

知恩不知所措的交纏雙手，她不知道該怎麼辦

「不用說得太清楚，只要說明知勳沒有綁架人，沒有造成公司損失，並且是他填補漏洞的就好，只要你開記者會，我們不回再拿這段錄音威脅你」

「你要我怎麼相信你，你有多少個備份?」

「我是你和知勳的哥哥，我只想要你們相安無事，不會想要害你們」

知恩還是一臉不相信，凈漢兩手一攤，靠在椅背上

「信不信由你，反正你只有這個選擇」

「好......記者會......我開」


End file.
